


No nos dejes Kenma

by Yari_Kuroo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Friendship, Jealous Kuroo Tetsurou, M/M, Team as Family
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:01:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24003247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yari_Kuroo/pseuds/Yari_Kuroo
Summary: Tora y Fukunaga se preocupan de que Kenma no quiera continuar con el equipo el año siguiente, por lo que unen a los de segundo y primer año para idear un plan y hacer que el armador se quede con ellos, despertando la preocupacion de los de tercero y los celos del capitan del equipo.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	No nos dejes Kenma

**Author's Note:**

> Los personajes no me pertencen.  
> Ocurre antes de las nacionales... más o menos xD asi que no spoilers.

**¡No nos dejes Kenma!**

Los titulares de segundo año del Nekoma estaban reunidos en la casa del armador del equipo, esto era algo que estaba ocurriendo últimamente, con la clasificación del Nekoma a las nacionales, el equipo estaba reuniéndose cada vez más, para estudiar y para hablar de Voleibol, a Kenma no le importaba en realidad, Taketora y Fukunaga eran buenos con él, la estrella de Nekoma era ruidosa pero Fukunaga lograba controlarlo y lo más importante era que no le buscaban conversación al menos de que fuera realmente necesario, Kenma los consideraba amigos, no tan cercanos como Kuroo, pero amigos al fin y al cabo, sin embargo el armador odiaba lo que estaban discutiendo en esos momentos.

—Nekomata me dijo que debemos pensar quien será el capitán el próximo año.

Con esa oración de Fukunaga habían comenzado a discutir.

—¡Yo creo que debería ser Kenma! —Exclamó Taketora muy seguro de sí mismo.

—Es demasiado trabajo —Replicó el armador con voz monótona pero firme.

—Pero tú eres el cerebro del equipo —Replicó la estrella.

—Precisamente, ya tengo demasiadas cosas en mi cabeza durante un partido, no puedo tener la responsabilidad de ser también el capitán.

—Pero…

—Tiene razón Tora, no podemos sobrecargar al cerebro del equipo, tendrás que ser tú.

—¡¿QUÉ?!

Kenma asintió en acuerdo.

—¿Tú también Kenma? ¿Por qué no tu Fukunaga? Los demás te respetan.

—Tú puedes animar al equipo, yo no, y sabemos que puedes ser aterrador cuando quieres —Fukunaga sonrió—, además eres la estrella, ¿Quién mejor para el puesto de capitán que la estrella?

Los ojos de Taketora brillaron con emoción.

—Fukunaga será el vice capitán —Sentenció Kenma, haciendo que el pelinegro le diera una mirada sorprendida.

—Estaba pensando en Inuoka o Shibayama… no sería la primera vez que uno de segundo es vice capitán.

Kenma negó con la cabeza.

—Si Tora será capitán, necesita alguien tranquilo como vice capitán que pueda controlarlo, como Akaashi y Bokuto de Fukurodani. Inuoka es igual de animado que Tora y Shibayama nunca se le impondrá a él.

—¡HEY! —Se quejó el futuro capitán.

—Pero…—Esta vez fue Fukunaga el que quería discutir.

—Soy el cerebro ¿recuerdas? Sé lo que es mejor para el equipo —Kenma le sonrió levemente.

Todos se quedaron en silencio, repasando las palabras de Kenma, era cierto, si alguien conocía al equipo completamente era Kenma, él era el cerebro y el corazón del equipo, sin Kenma, no serían nada.

—¡Hombre! No sé si podré estar a la altura de Kuroo-san —Suspiró de repente Taketora.

—Ni yo de Kai-san.

—Aún no se han ido —Recordó Kenma bruscamente, haciendo que los otros dos lo vieran sorprendidos.

—Lo sabemos, lo sabemos, pero ya no les queda mucho tiempo…

—No quiero pensar en eso… jugar sin Yaku, Kai… _sin Kuro_ …—Kenma abrazó sus rodillas y escondió su rostro.

—Kenma…—Fukunaga susurró preocupado.

—Por eso tenemos que ganar las nacionales, tenemos que tener la batalla del basurero contra Karasuno, tenemos que vengarnos del Fukurodani —Exclamó Tora con vehemencia.

—Lo haremos, les daremos el mejor último año de sus vidas, ¿Cierto Kenma?

—Odio jugar sin Kuro —Exclamó de repente, su rostro aun escondido.

Tora y Fukunaga intercambiaron una mirada asustada.

—Kenma…

—Comencé a jugar porque él me obligó, sin él… _No sé_ —Dijo Kenma en un repentino ataque de sinceridad.

Fukunaga y Tora lo sabían, Kuroo se los había contado varias veces, como había arrastrado a Kenma al patio de su casa para que jugaran cuando eran niños, sabían que en la escuela media Kenma tuvo que jugar sin él y también sabían lo cerca que estuvo de renunciar durante su primer año debido a los de tercero, esto último lo habían vivido junto al peliteñido, y sabían que la única razón por la que se quedó había sido porque Kuroo le pidió que se quedara…

Ahora, sin Kuroo a su lado y sabiendo que era difícil que jugaran de nuevo en la universidad, nadie creía que Kenma siguiera jugando… ¿Seria Kenma capaz de abandonar el voleibol? ¿De dejarlos a ellos? La sola posibilidad de que el cerebro de Nekoma los dejara, aterrorizó a los dos de segundo año.

Como si estuviera conectado con los sentimientos del armador, el teléfono del peliteñido comenzó a sonar, haciendo que levantara su rostro al tomarlo y Tora y Fukunaga vieron como sus ojos estaban rojos y algo húmedos, como si Kenma hubiera estado a punto de llorar, de nuevo los miembros de segundo año intercambiaron una mirada, observaron cómo los ojos del armador se iluminaron un poco al ver quien le llamaba; Kenma se disculpó y atendió la llamada.

Kuroo, tenía que ser el capitán, solo con él Kenma podía tranquilizarse tan rápidamente.

—Tenemos que hablar con Kuroo-san —Dijo Fukunaga muy seriamente, Tora asintió, ambos tenían una mirada muy seria.

—Necesitaremos el apoyo del resto del equipo también.

Mantener al armador con ellos, sería su primera misión como futuros capitán y vice capitán del Nekoma.

**&.&.&.&.&.&**

Hablar con Kuroo les había resultado imposible, el capitán del equipo estaba muy ocupado, con sus deberes con el equipo y con sus estudios, Kuroo estaba en clases avanzadas y aspiraba entrar en la facultad de medicina, por lo que tenía poco tiempo libre, y el poco que tenía lo utilizaba para practicar voleibol o pasarlo junto a Kenma; por lo que Fukunaga y Taketora se vieron obligados a tener una reunión con el resto de sus compañeros de equipo, incluso aquellos que no eran titulares, sin haber hablado con el capitán.

—Esta es la cosa, todos sabemos lo unidos que son Kenma y Kuroo-san ¿cierto?

Todos asintieron, Taketora, Lev y Shibayama sonriendo un poco.

—Pues Tora y yo estuvimos pensando y estamos preocupados de que Kenma renuncie al equipo el año que viene.

Eso se ganó un jadeo sorprendido de parte de todos los presentes.

—¿Qué? ¿Renunciar? —Shibayama preguntó asustado.

—¡Kenma-san no haría eso! —Lo defendió Inuoka.

—¡Sin Kenma-san no podré ser la estrella! —Se quejó Lev.

—¿Kenma les dijo algo? —Preguntó uno de segundo año que no era titular.

—No lo dijo… pero… dijo que no le gustaba jugar sin Kuroo-san.

—Bueno eso es entendible… ¿cierto? Ellos han sido amigos desde siempre…

—Dijo que _odiaba_ jugar sin Kuroo-san —Aclaró Fukunaga.

—¿No somos suficientes para que se quede? —Exclamó Inuoka sonando herido.

—No… yo… no quise decir eso…

Soltando un suspiro Fukunaga dijo lo que todos estaban pensando:

—Tal vez no lo somos…

El silencio cayó entre el futuro equipo de Nekoma, la tristeza apoderándose de todos los presentes.

—¡Si lo somos! ¡Podemos convencer a Kenma-san de que lo somos! —Inuoka se levantó de su lugar en el suelo.

—Inuoka…—Dijo Tora impresionado.

—¡Le demostraremos a Kenma-san que vale la pena quedarse con nosotros! —Terminó Lev levantándose también, hablando tan seguro de sí mismo, como todas las veces en las que se autoproclamaba la estrella del equipo, poco a poco, el resto del equipo sonrió a sus compañeros.

—¡Lev tiene razón! ¡Podemos demostrarle a Kenma-senpai que puede jugar con nosotros también! —Agregó el normalmente tímido Shibayama.

Taketora y Fukunaga intercambiaron una mirada, ya se estaban formando una idea de quienes podrían ser los próximos capitán y vice capitán del equipo.

—¿Pero… cómo?

Todos se giraron hacia Tora y Fukunaga, como esperando que tuvieran una idea, como si todos supieran ya que ellos habían sido elegidos por Kenma para ser quienes tomarían el mando sobre Nekoma al siguiente año, aunque no era algo muy difícil de decir, sin mencionar que los miembros de Nekoma eran conocido por ser observadores, todos ellos…

—Primero, debemos hacer que Kenma se sienta cómodo en el equipo—Aseguró Fukunaga, todos asintieron—, por lo que Lev, debes dejarlo tranquilo.

—¡¿Qué?! —Lev se quejó.

—No puedes presionar a Kenma a que practique contigo, espera a que él te busque.

—¡P-pero… si no practico con Kenma-san no podré convertirme en la estrella!

—¡Y yo ya te he dicho que si no mejoras tus recepciones no serán ni siquiera miembro del equipo! —Le gritó Tora exasperado y luego se puso completamente serio—, ¡dejaras a Kenma tranquilo hasta que él te busque!

Lev refunfuñó pero asintió.

—Lo segundo, es que debemos demostrarle que es necesario en el equipo, pero sin sobrecogerlo —Ante las muecas de confusión de varios y la inclinación a un lado de la cabeza de Lev e Inuoka, Fukunaga aclaró —, necesitamos que los de primer año le pidan consejos en momentos estratégicos que _yo_ les indicaré y los de segundo harán siempre lo que Kenma diga durante los partidos y prácticas; y todos les agradeceremos por sus consejos, sin ser demasiado efusivos.

Les dio una mirada muy seria a Inuoka y Lev, quienes bajaron la mirada como gatitos regañados, todos los demás asintieron en acuerdo.

—Tercero, todos los miembros del equipo deberán invitarle un pie de manzana a Kenma después de las prácticas, tomaremos turnos para que coma al menos tres veces a la semana.

Eso dejó a todos sorprendidos.

—¿Eso no sería… soborno? —Preguntó Shibayama sonriendo tímidamente.

—Si —declaró Tora sin vergüenza alguna y sonriendo ampliamente —, necesitamos que Kenma se quede por todos los medios posibles.

Todos los gatos sonrieron ante eso.

—Por último no podemos dejarlo solo, si alguno ve que Kuroo-san no puede estar con Kenma, debemos hacerle compañía, pero como nuestro capitán lo haría, sin molestarlo —Agregó el futuro vice capitán.

—Tora y yo intentaremos hablar con Kuroo-san para que nos dé más consejos, pero hasta ahora, es lo que tenemos, si se les ocurre alguna otra idea, estamos abiertos a sugerencias.

Nadie dijo nada, pero todos asintieron de nuevo, pensativos y buscando todas las formas en que podrían hacer que su armador se quedara en el equipo.

—El plan “No nos dejes Kenma” entra en acción —Exclamó Tora.

—Muy bien, es todo por ahora —Los despidió Fukunaga.

Todos se levantaron y se marcharon a sus hogares.

**&.&.&.&.&.&**

Kenma sabía que algo estaba ocurriendo con su equipo, pero no podía determinar exactamente qué, era una sensación que no le agradaba en absoluto, él era el cerebro y el corazón del equipo, se supone que era bueno observando e ideando estrategias para vencer a su rival, no poder leer a su propio equipo lo irritaba.

Eran pequeñas cosas, cosas que en realidad no le molestaban, al contrario, le agradaban bastante, como el hecho de que desde hacía dos días Lev no lo estaba atosigando para que entrenaran juntos, y que Inuoka le había invitado un pie de manzana el día en que Kuroo tuvo que quedarse hablando con el entrenador, esos hechos no eran raros, pero por alguna razón, Kenma sentía que algo estaba pasando.

—Estas exagerando Kenma.

—No lo hago, algo está sucediendo.

—Que no.

—Que sí.

—Que no.

—Sí.

—No…

—Si lo haces, estás demasiado metido en tu juego de detective y estás viendo conspiraciones donde no las hay.

—No lo hago.

—Si lo haces.

—Que no.

—Que si…

Kenma suspiró ¿Tal vez Kuroo tenía razón?

Sin embargo, no lo podía dejar ganar la discusión, aunque Kenma era de naturaleza tranquila, la verdad era que no le gustaba perder; ni siquiera con su mejor amigo que tal vez, _solo tal vez,_ tenía razón.

—Que no.

—Que si…

**&.&.&.&.&.&**

—¡Kenma senpai!

El armador de Nekoma alzó la mirada de su PSP y se encontró de frente con una pequeña caja que le era muy familiar al de cabello bicolor.

—¿Para mí?

Shibayama asintió con una enorme sonrisa y un ligero sonrojo, mientras le acercaba la caja que tenía el logotipo de la pastelería favorita de Kenma, el armador la tomó y sin abrirla supo que se encontraría con su dulce preferido.

—Gracias.

—N-no hay de qué. Gracias por trabajar tan duro por el equipo _senpai._

Y entonces el futuro libero salió corriendo, casi tan rojo como Kenma lo estaba.

Sin embargo, no tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar o extrañarse, ya que enseguida su mejor amigo y capitán del equipo se acercó y habló.

—¿Qué demonios fue eso?

—No tengo idea.

—¿Nuestro pequeño líbero tiene sentimientos por ti?

Kenma sintió su rostro enrojecer incluso más, y si no fuera por el hecho de que esta era la segunda vez que recibía un dulce de alguno de sus kouhai se preguntaría exactamente lo mismo que Kuroo.

—Te dije que algo estaba sucediendo, pero si eso significa que voy a seguir consiguiendo pies de manzana gratis, no voy a quejarme…demasiado.

—Eres terrible.

—Vamos.

Kuroo lo siguió, aun sonriendo, le parecía tierno que Shibayama tuviera un enamoramiento, ¿Por qué no lo haría? Kenma era inteligente, adorable y le gustaba el voleibol, aunque nunca lo demostrara abiertamente, tenía las cualidades ideales para que cualquiera se enamorara de él, sin embargo, Kenma era suyo, así que decidió que pondría un ojo sobre el pequeño libero, solo por si acaso.

**&.&.&.&.&.&**

Kuroo mantuvo un ojo sobre Kenma luego de la situación con Shibayama, y la verdad era que él mismo se dio cuenta que _algo_ estaba sucediendo con su equipo, siendo más especifico con los chicos de primer año; Lev no perseguía a Kenma, aunque el capitán podía ver que quería hacerlo, Inuoka se la pasaba agradeciendo a Kenma por todo, y Shibayama se había convertido en la sombra de Kenma, siempre estaba a su lado, listo para ofrecerle una toalla o su botella de agua, los demás de primero, parecían llenar a Kenma de cumplidos, haciendo que el armador tuviera un constante sonrojo sobre sus mejillas que no se debía al entrenamiento. Era adorable, pero raro.

Los de segundo no eran tan evidentes como sus kouhais, pero si los conocías bien, podías ver la diferencia; Tora bajaba su tono de voz cada vez que se daba cuenta que Kenma estaba cerca y Fukunaga, bueno él seguía siendo el mismo, solo que parecía observar a Kenma todo el tiempo, y no tardaba en correr al lado de Kenma cuando el armador estaba solo, lo cual no le agradaba mucho al capitán ¿Acaso tenía que preocuparse por el de segundo año a parte del pequeño libero? Sin embargo, Fukunaga se desaparecía al momento en que Kuroo se acercaba a ellos… ¿Qué demonios le pasaba a su equipo?

Luego de dos semanas en eso, Kuroo ya tenía suficiente, era la última semana de exámenes, la ceremonia de graduación estaba cada vez más cerca y el último partido de práctica con los de tercero, estaba a la vuelta de la esquina; el estrés, los cambios, la preocupación por su futuro, todo estaba cambiando muy rápido, su tiempo con Kenma era muy limitado y aunque estaba feliz de saber que Kenma no estaba realmente solo, aparentemente Fukunaga o algún miembro del equipo lo acompañaban cada vez que Kuroo debía quedarse estudiando o con algún profesor, lo irritaba enormemente no ser él quien estuviera con el armador.

No podía dejar Nekoma así, necesitaba dejar todo en orden para su _kitten_ antes de marcharse; decidió preguntarles a sus compañeros de tercer año a ver si era su imaginación.

—Definitivamente hay algo raro—Comentó Kai mientras observaban como Inuoka le entregaba un paquete a Kenma.

—¡Lo sabía, no estoy loco!

—Bueno, loco si estas, pero en esta ocasión tengo que darte la razón. ¿Eso es pie de manzana? —Kuroo vio a Yaku de mala manera pero le respondió.

—Sí, hace tres días fue Lev y la semana pasada fue Shibayama.

—Y eso solo ocurre con Kenma, ¿no? —Preguntó Kai.

—Sip, no lo hacen con los demás de segundo.

—¿Y los de segundo no han dicho nada? Porque me parece raro que Tora no se haya quejado de favoritismos— Agregó Yaku.

—No, al menos no conmigo, por eso les quería preguntar a ustedes.

—¿Será porque es el armador principal? —Cuestionó Kai en voz alta.

—No lo creo, Kenma lo ha sido desde el inicio del año y ahora que estamos terminando, no tiene mucho sentido.

—¿Creerán que él será el capitán? ¿Y quieren sobornarlo?

—Quiero pensar que nuestros chicos son mejor que eso.

—Sí, yo también… Además, aunque no le den nada, los de segundo también se comportan diferentes con él.

—Totalmente cierto.

—Vamos a tener que hablar con ellos —Sentenció Yaku, a lo que Kai y Kuroo asintieron, —, no podemos dejarlos así.

Kuroo se sintió aliviado, sabía que sus amigos se preocupaban por su equipo tanto como él; debían dejar Nekoma en orden, ya no les quedaba mucho tiempo.

Los de tercer año aprovecharon que Kenma estaba siendo retenido con sus deberes de limpieza para hablar con su equipo antes de la práctica; Kuroo decidió que lo haría de forma tranquila y profesional, como siempre había manejado a su equipo, se apoyaría en Yaku y Kai para preguntarles tranquilamente que estaba sucediendo.

—¡¿Qué demonios les está sucediendo a todos con _mi_ Kenma?!

Kai y Yaku se golpearon la frente al mismo tiempo.

Si, ahí se fue el autocontrol; pero Kuroo era posesivo y a estas alturas, parecía que todo el equipo estaba saliendo con Kenma y no él.

El resto del equipo se enfocó en él, las miradas sorprendidas y algo asustadas de sus kouhais hicieron que Yaku le golpeara a un costado.

—Lo que Kuroo quiere decir, es que hemos notado que están actuando… diferentes con Kenma y eso nos preocupa —Kai fue el que tomó el mando de la conversación, ya que Yaku y Kuroo discutían entre ellos.

Sin embargo los de tercer de año fueron capaces de ver como sus kouhais intercambiaron miradas, algunos nerviosos, otros sonriendo y otros preocupados, pero al final todos terminaron observando a dos chicos en especial, Tora y Fukunaga; el último hizo una señal al de mohawk para que hablara, Tora seria el capitán después de todo.

—S-sí, eso, si hemos estado tratando diferente a K-kenma—Dijo el futuro capitán, sonando nervioso cuando tuvo la mirada de Kuroo fija en él.

—¿Yyy eso es debido a…?—El aun capitán cuestionó, tratando de sonar más curioso que enojado.

—Porque… el otro día, Kenma, bueno, nosotros queríamos hablar contigo capitán, pero no pudimos hacerlo, ¡Así que ideamos un plan nosotros mismos!

—¿Qué plan? —Preguntó Yaku, mientras Kuroo:

—¿Por qué querían hablar conmigo? ¿Le pasó algo a Kenma?

—¡Kenma-san nos quiere dejar el año que viene! —Exclamó Lev repentinamente, haciendo que los de tercero lo observaran sorprendidos.

—¡¿Qué?! —Fue la respuesta de Yaku.

—Kenma no haría eso —Kai aseguró de inmediato.

—¿Les dijo que quería dejar el equipo? —Preguntó Kuroo preocupado, Kenma no le había dicho nada ¿tanto se habían alejado mientras Kuroo estaba ocupado con su ultimo año?

—No, al menos no con palabras…—Dijo Fukunaga, decidiendo que no era bueno dejar a Tora con toda la carga.

—A ver, a ver, digan que les dijo exactamente Kenma, no nos queda mucho tiempo antes de que regrese —Pidió Yaku ya que Kuroo estaba atrapado en sus propios pensamientos.

Entre Fukunaga y Tora les contaron sobre ese día en casa de Kenma; luego explicaron cómo se habían reunido con los demás y como crearon el plan “No nos dejes Kenma”, el cual fueron explicando con ayuda de los demás miembros del equipo.

—Y por eso decidimos hacer que Kenma senpai se sienta más cómodo en las prácticas, para que n-no nos deje —Terminó Shibayama, quien al decir la última frase se notó que estaba triste por la idea.

—Chicos…—Yaku dijo completamente conmovido por la actitud de sus kouhais, se acercó a Shibayama apoyando su mano en el hombro del más pequeño, para tranquilizarlo.

—Y eso es porque Kenma dijo que no estaba seguro de jugar sin Kuroo.

Todos los de segundo y primero asintieron a Kai.

—A ver si entiendo…—dijo Kuroo, tratando de no reírse de sus compañeros más jóvenes—, están tratando de sobornar a Kenma para que no deje el equipo.

—¡Sí! —Exclamó Lev, muy orgulloso.

—Chicos, Kenma no dejará el equipo —Les aseguró Kuroo, sonriendo ante la mirada esperanzada de Lev y los demás.

—Pero el dijo…—Comenzó Tora, pero Kuroo lo interrumpió.

—Ese fue un momento de debilidad, todos saben que Kenma comenzó a jugar debido a mí —Kuroo los observó a todos mientras el equipo asentía—, y saben que también estuvo a punto de renunciar el año pasado —otro asentimiento por parte de Nekoma—, pero lo que no saben, es que si bien me ha comentado lo difícil que le será jugar sin mí, sin ninguno de tercero —aclaró—, también está muy emocionado por cómo será el equipo el año que viene.

—¿En serio Kuroo-san? —Cuestionó Shibayama, sus ojos iluminándose.

—Kuroo tiene razón, he hablado con él sobre eso —Agregó Kai, sorprendiendo a los más jóvenes.

—Yo también, Kenma me pidió que les enseñara lo que pudiera en defensa para el próximo año, por lo que no creo que piense dejar el equipo—Les confirmó Yaku.

Eso hizo que todos los de Nekoma gritaran emocionados.

—Además, aunque me duela admitirlo, hay alguien más por el que Kenma quiere seguir jugando —Agregó Kuroo intentando calmar a su equipo.

Todos intercambiaron una mirada confundida, hasta que Inuoka entendió a quien se refería.

—¡Shoyo!

Y entonces todos rieron ante la mueca de fastidio que hizo su capitán, quien sin embargo asintió hacia su kouhai.

—Si, Chibi-chan ha logrado atrapar la atención de Kenma, así que no deben preocuparse, ya que el enano naranja está en primer año, por lo que jugará el año que viene también.

—¡Así que Kenma-san se quedará para enfrentarse a Hinata! —Exclamó Lev muy feliz. —, ¡podré ser el As!

—No voy a quedarme por Shoyo…—La suave voz del armador de Nekoma se sintió como un balde de agua fría para todo el equipo.

—¡Kenma-san!

—¡Kenma-senpai!

—¡Kenma!

El armador entró al gimnasio, viendo a todos algo confundido por el tema que estaban hablando, Kenma se había preocupado al no escuchar los sonidos típicos de una práctica cuando regresó de terminar con sus deberes de limpieza, así que sin ser notado se acercó a la puerta y escuchó lo que discutía el equipo.

Sin querer ser el centro de atención, pero sabiendo que debía tranquilizar al equipo, Kenma se colocó a un lado de Kuroo, quien sabiendo lo nervioso que se ponía su mejor amigo al ser el centro de atención, le pasó un brazo sobre el hombro para acercarlo.

Kenma tomó aire y apoyándose en Kuroo, le habló a sus compañeros.

—No sé porque creen que me iré de Nekoma, pero no los dejaré el año que viene… son mi equipo, mis amigos.

Kuroo soltó a Kenma y se hizo a un lado, sabiendo lo que estaba a punto de pasar, el armador lo miró sorprendido, pero no pudo decirle nada ya que enseguida la reacción de los demás lo hizo saltar en su sitio, solo para luego llevarlo al suelo.

—¡KENMAAAAA! —Todos gritaron emocionados y aun sabiendo que el armador no era fanático del contacto físico, todos los más jóvenes se lanzaron sobre el peliteñido.

—Eso no significa que deban dejar de darme pie de manzana —Les dijo resignado y con algo de dificultad ya que estaba siendo aplastado, sin embargo no pidió que lo soltaran, pues era obvio que el equipo necesitaba ese abrazo.

—¡SI! —Exclamaron emocionados los de primero, mientras los de segundo y tercero se reían.

**&.&.&.&.&.&**

—Les dije que iba a estar muy ocupado pensando en las jugadas como para ser capitán…—Exclamó Kenma algo enojado a sus dos amigos.

—Lo sentimos Kenma —Tora y Fukunaga se disculparon nuevamente con el armador.

—… dije que no quería ser capitán o vice-capitán, ¡no que no quería ser parte del equipo! —Los tres estaban caminando a la salida de la escuela, con Kenma en medio de los otros dos.

—Lo sentimos Kenma —El dúo repitió cabizbajos.

—Aunque su plan no era malo.

— Lo sentí… ¿Qué? —Exclamaron los futuros capitán y vice capitán.

—Todo lo que hicieron, lo que hicieron los demás por mí… gracias.

—¡Kenma! —Y entonces los otros dos se lanzaron sobre Kenma, solo para que el armador fuera sacado de su sitio por el actual capitán del equipo, haciendo que Fukunaga y Tora chocaran entre ellos.

—¡Kuroo-san! —Se quejó Tora.

—¡Me lo llevo desde aquí chicos, nos vemos mañana! —Kuroo se despidió de los otros dos, mientras se llevaba a Kenma de la mano. El armador se despidió de los otros dos con la mano que tenia libre, sonriendo divertido.

Kuroo soltó la mano del armador y lo abrazó con un brazo una vez que estaban sentados en el metro de regreso a casa.

—¿Sabes? por un momento pensé que tendría que pelearme con Shibayama y Fukunaga por ti.

Eso hizo que Kenma resoplara divertido y desviara su atención de su celular y el juego que estaba jugando para fijarse en su capitán.

—Eres un idiota.

—¿Qué? ¡No te dejaban solo y te regalaban cosas! Eso es preocupante para mí, eres mi novio y estabas rodeado de otros chicos atléticos que te regalan cosas y con los que estarás el año que viene mientras yo no estoy.

Kenma hizo una cara de asco al pensar en sus compañeros de equipo como algo más, pero también rodó sus ojos al observar que había algo de verdadera preocupación en los ojos del otro. Con un sentimiento de deja vú, Kenma tomó aire y le respondió a su novio.

—No pienso dejarte por otro _Kuro_ , mucho menos por Fukunaga o Shibayama.

—¿Y Chibi-chan? —Kuroo nunca lo diría en voz alta, pero si había alguien que realmente le preocupaba, era el pequeño pelinaranja que se había insertado en la vida de su armador y se había ganado su amistad demasiado rápido para su gusto.

—Tampoco pienso dejarte por Shoyo —Le respondió, dándole un ligero golpe en el estomago al más alto por tan absurda idea; Kuroo rió aliviado.

—¿Lo prometes? —Kenma sabía que Kuroo solo estaba bromeando con él con esa pregunta, su sonrisa juguetona lo delataba, pero decidió seguirle el juego al más alto; tomó la corbata del otro para acercarlo a sí mismo.

—No te dejaré Kuro, lo prometo.

Y juntó sus labios para calmarlo.

Kenma no dejaría a su equipo, pero sobre todo nunca dejaría a su _Kuro_.

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que lo hayan disfrutado, los kudos y comentarios serán bien recibidos.


End file.
